


The Missing Detective

by bng_th_dldrms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bng_th_dldrms/pseuds/bng_th_dldrms
Summary: John is angry that Sherlock disappeared mid case and reveals a bit too much information.





	The Missing Detective

The door downstairs slammed and Sherlock snapped his head upwards to look towards the stairs. The sound of rapid footsteps on wood met his ears, catching him by surprise. “Sherlock!” John screamed, low and angry, making Sherlock feel slightly afraid (something Sherlock very rarely felt). The door to the flat flung open and revealed John standing there, fists clenched and face red.

“Jo-,” Sherlock began to say in as calm a voice as he could manage, not wanting to further anger his friend.

“Don’t say a fucking word,” John growled. He paused for a couple of seconds to take a few breaths. Sherlock sat in silence, waiting for what was about to come. “Don’t you do anything like that ever again.”

“Like what?” Sherlock interrupted, genuinely unsure of what he had done to anger John this much. 

“Like disappearing mid way through a case and not telling me you were leaving. I had no idea where you were, Sherlock. No idea.” John’s voice cracked and Sherlock couldn’t tell whether he was angry or upset. “I thought that you’d been injured or that you’d been kidnapped. They had guns, Sherlock, and I heard shots. I thought they’d shot you Sherlock.” John stopped as a tear rolled down his cheek. He clasped his hand over his mouth to muffle a single sob. 

“John, I’m so sorry,” Sherlock began to say, but John put up his hand to silence him. Sherlock obeyed, understanding that he had hurt John and did not wish to cause more suffering.

“Just one text to say where you’d gone would have been okay. Just a text.” John turned away, trying hard to not let Sherlock see how much pain he had been in.

“John, I honestly didn’t mean to upset you. I’d come up with a theory on the Baileys’ case, but I needed to go and check it out straight away, before it reached three o’clock. I promise I was going to tell you, but you know how I get when I start thinking about a case; I just block out the rest of the world.” Sherlock trailed off, his voice quiet and full of apology. “I’m so sorry.”

John turned back around to face Sherlock; his eyes were wet with tears. “For the second time, I genuinely thought that the man I love was dead. I saw a body, Sherlock. I thought it was yours but I couldn’t go and look at it because I was being shot at. I nearly died while thinking you were dead!” 

Sherlock rose from his armchair, a look of confusion on his face. He slowly walked over to meet John. “What?” asked John as he began to calm down.

“You said I was the man you love.” Sherlock stood in silence and analysed John. 

“Of course I love you. You of all people should have worked that out, it’s not hard.”

“I had my suspicions, obviously, but when you love someone, you only see what you want to see about them. I couldn’t tell if your actions were genuine or what I was wanting to see.”

John stepped back and quickly glanced out the window before looking back at Sherlock. “Hang on a minute, you love me?”

“Keep up John. Of course I love you. How could I not love you? You’re everything anyone could ever want. You kind, loyal, brave, honest, caring. You’re so much more. You are the only person I like, the only person I get on with. I want you.”

John didn’t know what to say, instead he pulled Sherlock towards him, his hands feeling Sherlock’s chest. “John,” Sherlock moaned, John answered by pressing his lips into Sherlock’s. Sherlock cupped John’s jaw with his left hand and gently ran his fingers through John’s hair with his right. Sherlock pulled away. John looked up at him, love filled his eyes. 

***

John rested his head on Sherlock’s bare chest which gently rose and fell with each deep breath. Sherlock’s heartbeat was slow and calm. Sherlock moved his head to kiss John’s hair which caused John to giggle. “That was amazing,” said Sherlock, his voice muffled by John’s hair. “You were amazing.”

John smiled to hear Sherlock compliment him and proceeded to kiss Sherlock’s skin, making sure to gently graze his nipple with his lips. “Now, this may seem completely random, but, will you marry me Sherlock?”

Sherlock was surprised by this sudden question, but he didn’t take long to process it. “Yes, of course, John. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I would love to spend the rest of my life with you too,” whispered John as Sherlock gently stroked his head. John melted into Sherlock’s warmth and felt safe in his presence. 

The two laid in each other’s arms where they slowly drifted off to sleep, both thrilled by the fact that they loved each other and were willing to stand by each other, no matter what happened.


End file.
